The Super and The Bat
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: This is Kate Kane X Kara Danvers fanfic. What happens when two friends grow feelings towards each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my latest fanfic that's been requested by a friend called Sherizal, he requested a Kara Danvers x Kate Kane fanfic so here it is. **_

_**Here's the summary: After Elseworlds, Kara travels back to Earth-1 to visit her as she wanted to tell her something. Will things go as planned or not? **_

_**I don't own CW, DC, Supergirl, Batwoman or any of their characters. Hope you enjoy what's to come.**_

**National City, Earth-38:**

Supergirl was flying around the city with a smile on her face, she was thinking about someone she had met in Gotham City but not her version of it: the Gotham City on Earth-1. Kara was flying towards the DEO then she landed on the balcony, she entered the building and walked towards her sister who was standing by the centre console.

"Supergirl, what are you doing here?" Alex turned around and looked at her adopted sister, Supergirl smiled as she stopped and looked at Alex.

"Director, could we talk in private?" Kara asked, Alex nodded then they walked towards the cell blocks. "I was wondering if I could a few weeks off?" Kara asked which surprised Alex, she had never heard Kara ask for time off before.

"Sure Kara but why ask for time off?" Alex asked as she was curious, Kara smiled as she looked at the ground then looked back up at Alex.

"I was hoping to go and see a friend on Earth-1," Kara started explaining which made Alex smile. "No, not Barry. Her name's Kate, we met during a problem we had some time ago and we became good friends." Kara explained, Alex nodded with a smile.

"Go on, we can handle without you," Alex smiled, Kara was so happy that she hugged her sister and ran towards the balcony then took off like a shooting star. "I hope she has fun." Alex mumbled to herself, she then walked back over to the centre console as she and her agents continued to monitor the planet.

** :**

James and Lena were in the CEO office talking about the future of when they notice Kara walk towards her desk with a huge smile on her face. James and Lena were curious to know what made Kara in such a happy mood until Kara walked over to the office and walked in.

"James, I'm heading out of town for a few weeks to visit a friend." Kara explained while secretly showing him the Multiversal Device without Lena seeing. James nodded then Lena spoke up.

"Who's the friend, Kara?" Lena asked with a smile, Kara looked at Lena with a smile, she took out her phone then showed Lena her photo.

"Her name's Kate; we met back in school and she invited me to see her in Gotham." Kara explained to the pair. "See you all in a few weeks." Kara called out as she walked out of the office and headed towards the elevator, Lena and James noticed that Kara was more cheerful than she was usually.

**Kara's apartment:**

Kara was in her apartment packing a bag with a change of clothes, she was all packed to go when someone started knocking on the front door, Kara walked over to answer it to see that it was Alex.

"Alex, what brings you by?" Kara smiled as she let her sister in, Alex walked over towards the dining table and stood there.

"I came over to tell you that don't worry; Nia, Brainy and J'onn will help out the DEO," Alex reassured her sister, Kara smiled then walked over to her bags. "You have fun but not too much fun." Alex told her sister which caused Kara to chuckle, she zipped up her two bags then activated the Interdimensional Extrapolator which caused a breach to appear.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, Alex." Kara called out as she walked through the breach, Alex waved as the breach closed and it took Kara to Earth-1 and more precisely: Gotham City.

**Earth-1, Gotham City:**

It was late at night when a red and black figure jumped off a roof of a car, it tackled a group of people wearing rabbit masks. The figure was outnumbered as there was so many of the Wonderland gang, one of the gang members threw the figure into a breach: the figure was Batwoman.

"Tonight, the Bat falls!" The leader of the small group shouted, he held the baseball up high and was about to hit the Bat but something happened: the baseball suddenly became alight. "What happened?" The leader asked but before anyone could respond, a huge gust of wind knocked them off their feet and they flew into a wall.

"One versus all of you? Seems a bit unfair." Batwoman looked up to see a blonde woman dressed in a blue and red suit, a long red cape and a red skirt. "Good to see you again, Batwoman." Batwoman smiled when the hovering woman landed next to her, the two then turned their attention to the Wonderland gang who looked angry.

"Let's take care of these then we'll talk, Supergirl," Batwoman suggested and Supergirl nodded, they then worked together to take down the Wonderland gang. After they had finished, Batwoman zipped away while Supergirl flew close behind.

**Batcave:**

In the Batcave under Wayne Enterprises, Batwoman and Supergirl walked in and towards the computer terminal. Batwoman removed her mask to reveal her short brown hair, Kate Kane then turned around and looked at Kara who was smiling at the Bat.

"What brings the Girl Of Steel to my Earth?" Kate asked with a smile, Kara walked over to the stand where Kate's suit would stand with a smile.

"I thought World's Finest could hang out as both two civilains and heroes," Kara suggested, Kate nodded as she liked the idea. "And maybe I could help you in your mission, give you an extra pair of hands." Kara offered, Kate smiled as she was thankful for any help she could to continue her mission.

"Thanks for the offer, Kara," Kate thanked, the two heroines stepped forward then they shook each other's hands. "What do you say we go out and have a drink?" Kate offered, Kara smiled and nodded as she liked the idea.

**Golden Wing bar:**

Kara and Kate were dressed in their civilian clothing and Kara was wearing her glasses, they were drinking and talking about how their lives were going. They were having fun until Kate saw someone coming towards that she didn't want to see: her ex-girlfriend, Sophie Moore with her husband Tyler.

"Kate, good to see you," Sophie smiled as Tyler wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Sophie asked, Kate didn't answer and continued with her beer so Kara stood up and looked at Sophie and Tyler.

"I'm Kara; a close friend of Kate's since preschool," Kara lied, Kate looked up and smiled at Kara. "And I thought I would come and stay a few weeks with her." Kara told the couple, Kate smiled at the idea as she stood up then hugged Kara.

"Trust me, okay?" Kate whispered into Kara's ear and Kara nodded, Kate and Kara then turned and looked at Tyler and Sophie. "Kara and me have secretly seeing one another for a few weeks." Kate lied to Sophie and Tyler, Kara was hiding the fact that she was surprised by what Kate had told her ex-girlfriend and her husband.

"I'm happy for you, Kate," Sophie smiled while deep in her heart, she still had feelings for Kate but couldn't now as Kate was with someone else. "Come on, Tyler. Let's go grab our drinks." Sophie suggested and Tyler followed, Kate and Kara then got back to their drinks and Kate could see that Kara was blushing.

"Kara, are you blushing?" Kate asked, Kara tried to hide the blushing cheeks with her hair which was down instead of being in a ponytail. The two heroines then started laughing as they continued to drink their beers until they decided to leave and head to Kate's apartment.

**Next day:**

Kate and Kara had decided to take a walk around Gotham Park, they were talking about last night when Kate lied about her and Kara being a couple. They sat on a bench then Kate started to explain everything to Kara: about her and Sophie being together, how they broke up and how they reunited.

"So let's me understand this clear: she broke up with you because she wanted a career with the Crows?" Kara asked and Kate nodded with a smile to show that she wasn't bothered but Kara was confused and a bit angry at Sophie. "Personally, I've thought about it more carefully. Having a career is good but so is having someone by your side all the way." Kara told Kate who was surprised at her response.

"So, what's Kara Danvers' type?" Kate asked with a smile, she wanted to change the subject and the question surprised the Kryptionian. "You don't have to answer it. I just asked because I didn't want to talk about Sophie." Kate explained, Kara smiled then nodded.

"It's fine and I'll answer your question," Kara smiled, she took off her glasses then took a deep breath. "On my Earth, there's a remarkable and beautiful woman called Lena Luthor. And since I met her, I've had this huge crush on her but could never tell her as she's with my best friend, James Olsen." Kara started explaining which surprised Kate then she watched as Kara took out her phone then showed Kate a picture of her with Lena. "You can see why I like her, can't you?" Kara asked as she smiled, Kate looked at Kara to see that she was blushing as red as her Batwoman red wig.

"Yeah, I see why you would like her," Kate replied as she handed the phone back to Kara. "And you say she's with your best friend? He's one lucky guy to have her but I'm sorry you didn't get her." Kara smiled then looked at Kate who was looking at the small duck pond.

"What do you say we go out tonight?" Kara suggested which surprised Kate, she sat back on the bench and looked at Kara. "Do you know if there's any parties or galas going on?" Kara asked as she was curious, Kate checked her phone and showed it to Kara.

"There's a benefit gala to raise money for the homeless and as Bruce Wayne's cousin; I've been invited," Kate explained, Kara nodded then smiled. "And I am allowed to bring a Plus One, wanna tag along?" Kate asked, Kara nodded as she thought it might be a good idea to get to know the people in Gotham.

"Yeah, I would like to join you," Kara replied, the two then got up and started walking towards Wayne Enterprises to get ready for benefit gala. "And besides, it would be nice to help raise money for those who have nothing." Kara spoke up which made Kate smile then an idea came to Kate's head.

"Why don't you write a blog and reveal your feelings about how the homeless are treated in Gotham?" Kate suggested with a smile, Kara nodded as she liked the idea. "And if you want to, add a comment from me later as I'm buying old abandoned properties and restoring them for the homeless to live." Kate added and Kara liked the idea, they entered Wayne Enterprises to get ready for the benefit gala whilst talking about the blog idea.

_**This is the first chapter to my Kara Danvers X Kate Kane fanfic, I hope that you've enjoyed it. If you did, I will write more to it. I look forward to seeing what you think about my first Kara X Kate story.**_

_**See you all next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter 2 of my SuperBat fanfic. It's been a week since Kara came to Earth-1 to visit Kate but over time, things between the pair have changed. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Gotham City, CROWS headquarters:**

Kate Kane decided to visit her Dad and tell her that she was going out of town which was kind of the truth; the truth was Kara had invited her to come to Earth-38 to meet her family and friends. Kate had walked into her father's office and saw her father, Jacob, talking to Sophie, Kate knocked on the door which got Jacob and Sophie's attention.

"Hey Dad, can I come in?" Kate asked with a small smile, Jacob nodded as Sophie left and without speaking to Sophie.

"Hey Katy, what can I do for you?" Jacob asked with a smile, he sat down in his office chair as Kate walked in and stood by his desk.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going out of town with Kara," Kate started explaining to her Dad, Jacob nodded as he understood. "I won't be answering calls because she's taking me to England, she wants to show me where her sister works." Kate explained, Jacob nodded then stood up.

"It's fine, Kate. You go and have fun," Jacob told his daughter with a smile, Kate nodded and smiled back. "And take as long as you want, just be safe." Jacob told Kate who nodded, Kate then hugged her Dad then left his office as Jacob watched his daughter leave.

**Batcave:**

Kate was in the cave packing her batsuit in case Kara needed help on her Earth: two badass women are better than one. Kate was just about to leave through the elevator when she heard footsteps behind her, Kate turned around to Kara walking past the computer console.

"You ready to see my Earth?" Kara asked with a smile, Kate nodded as she picked up her bags just Kara opened up a breach. "I hope you like my Earth, Kate?" Kara smiled as she looked at Kate who was smiling.

"I'm sure that I'll love it, Kara." Kate promised, she and Kara gave each other a high five then walked through the breach to Earth-38.

**Earth-38, Kara's apartment:**

A breach opened in Kara's living room, Kate and Kara walked out and checked the clock on the wall which said 11:30am. Kate walked over to the window and looked out at National City while Kara took her friend's bags into her bedroom.

"You have a nice place, Kara," Kate compliment as she walked over to the coat hanger and hung up her black leather jacket to reveal her tattoos on her arms. "What do you do when you're not saving the day?" Kate asked curiously as she sat by the windows, Kara walked into the living room then sat opposite Kate.

"I'm either at work or hanging out with my sister or friends," Kara replied as she took off her glasses, Kate smiled as she looked out the window and looked at National City. "Come on, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine at my work place: she's called Nia and is half human, half alien." Kara explained, Kate nodded then the pair got up and picked up the jackets from the coat hanger.

"It would be nice to meet your friends, Kara," Kate smiled as she handed Kara her pink jacket while Kate picked up her leather jacket. "Any friend of yours is a friend to me." Kate told her which made Kara smile, the pair then left the apartment then made their way to .

** :**

The elevator opened then Kate and Kara walked out and towards the offices, they looked in front of them to see Nia working hard while James was in his office on the phone. Nia was so busy working that she didn't hear either Kate or Kara walk up behind her, Kara tapped Nia on the shoulder which made the young journalist jump.

"Hey Nia, calm down!" Kara told her friend, Nia nodded as she took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Nia, this is my friend from Earth-1; Kate Kane. Kate, this is Nia Nal." Kara introduced the pair, Kate held her hand out and Nia shook her hand.

"Kara tells me that you're just as good as she is," Kate tells Nia who smiled as she looked at Kara. "What are you working on?" Kate was curious, Nia stepped to the side and showed the pair the article she was planning.

"It's about Lena and James," Nia started, she stepped to the side for Kate and Kara to see the headline of the next article. "James proposed to Lena two weeks ago and since you weren't here, Lena asked Alex to be maid of honor." Nia explained which surprised Kara, Kate placed a hand on Kara's shoulder to comfort her when they were joined by James.

"Kara, you're back!" James smiled then noticed that Kara was down, he turned his head to notice the short haired brunette next to Kara. "James Olsen, and you are…?" James asked politely as he held his hand, Kate extended her hand and shook James'.

"Kate Kane; Kara's friend," Kate introduced herself, her grip tightening around James' hand. "And we were just leaving." Kate told him as she and Kara got up and left while James and Nia started talking about the article.

**Alien Bar:**

Kara had decided to take Kate to the most popular place in National City for most humans and all aliens: the Alien Bar. Kate and Kara had sat down in a corner and had ordered two beers so they could talk about the surprise they got: Lena was engaged to James.

"Kara, cheer up!" Kate encouraged but Kara didn't move her head a bit so Kate moved and sat next to her friend. "There's plenty of fish in the sea. I'm certain you'll find someone that loves you for who you are." Kate told her best friend and Kara nodded, she knew that Lena was with someone else but she had her future in front of her and she could find someone else to be with.

"Thanks Kate, you're the best," Kara smiled then her comms were going off, she answered to find out it was Alex. "Alex, what's wrong?" Kara asked, she waited for a response from her sister and it wasn't long.

"_Kara, a group of men have attacked National City Bank and taken hostages," _Alex informed her, Kara and Kate got up and made their way to the exit. _"Kara, Kelly's there." _Kara was nodded and when she turned to Kate, she nodded as well so they ran out of the bar and towards the bank.

**National City Bank:**

The robbers had taken the entire bank hostage with guns pointing everywhere, it was quiet until all the lights went out then followed by a smoke pellet. The robbers were about to shoot when the lights came back on to reveal both Supergirl and Batwoman, the two heroines then teamed up on the robbers and took them all down.

"Supergirl? You told me that she was gone!" One of the robbers shouted at another but before he could do anything, Batwoman walked over and stepped on his hand.

"If you or any more people like try anything like this, we will always stop you!" Batwoman told him then she took her boot of the robbers hand. "I'm not used to doing it your way." Batwoman explained and Supergirl nodded, the pair then walked out of the bank and took out their own way.

**That night:**

Kate had returned to Kara's apartment to see that Kara was on the couch drinking beer but somehow, she was acting drunk. Kate knew that Kara couldn't get drunk but here she was: drunk on the couch.

"Kara, is everything okay?" Kate asked as she hung her jacket up, Kara looked up at Kate and shook her head. "Want to talk about what's bothering you?" Kate asked as she sat next to the drunk Kryptonian.

"Well, you know that I'm all truthful and never lie about my feelings, right?" Kara asked as her words were becoming twisted, Kate nodded with a confused expression then she waited for Kara to speak again. "Well, I'm not as I've been lying!" Kara shouted as she waved her arms everywhere, she then turned and faced Kate with a smile. "I don't like Lena and haven't since I met…. Since I met you and that's when I fell for you, Kate." Kara confessed which surprised Kate but what surprised her more was when Kara sat forward and planted a kiss on Kate's lips. The kiss lasted two minutes and before Kate could say anything, Kara passed out so Kate carried her into her bed and tidied up after Kara.

"Kara likes me?" Kate asked herself, she was speechless as Kara had confessed she was in love with her. "Well, I'd be lying if I didn't find her attractive." Kate admitted as she sat on the couch and looked at Kara as she slept. "I need to go out and clear my mind." Kate suggested so she changed into her Bat suit then flew out the window, while leaving Kara asleep in her bed.

**L-Corp:**

Lena was in office working out everything for the wedding when she heard a knock at the door, Lena was surprised that her receptionist hadn't told her but then the door opened to reveal a tall woman dressed in black with short brunette hair.

"Lena Luthor?" The woman asked with a smile, Lena nodded as she slowly stood whilst taking a gun out of the top drawer. "I'm Kate Kane, Kara's friend. She told you that she was visiting me." Lena nodded then placed the gun, she walked over to Kate who sat down on the couch.

"It's lovely to meet you, Kate," Lena smiled as she sat down next to Kate who didn't look happy. "What can I do for you?" Lena asked as she sat on the couch with a smile, Kate sat forward and looked at Lena.

"Did you invite Kara to your wedding?" Kate asked as she was curious to know, Lena nodded with a smile. "Well, I hope you got room for me as I'm Kara's Plus One." Kate told Lena who was surprised as Kate was acting all in charge and protective.

"I'll see what I can do," Lena promised then she stood and walked over to her desk to write an invite for Kate. "How is Kara? She hasn't come to see me or called me." Lena was wondering why her best friend hadn't been to see her so Kate decided to tell her.

"I can tell you why Kara hasn't spoken to you," Kate told Lena who looked surprised then Kate stepped closer to the Luthor. "Kara's been in love with you for years but the day she was going to tell you, you started dating James so she kept quiet," Kate explained, the explanation surprised Lena so she sat down and looked up at Kate. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kara from being broken hearted again." Kate told Lena then she left the office, giving Lena a chance to think things through about how Kara acted around her.

** :**

Kate walked into and arrived on the floor where Kara worked and when she walked towards the office area, she could see that Kara was hard at work writing. Kate walked over to Kara then tapped her on the shoulder, Kara looked up with a smile as she was happy to her best friend.

"Kate, where did you go this morning?" Kara asked as she was curious, Kate leant against Kara's desk then looked at Kara with a smile.

"I went for a walk; decided to explore National City," Kate answered, Kara smiled then got back to work. "What are you working on?" Kate asked as she was curious, Kara turned her computer to show what she was doing: it was about the hostage situation that she and Kara had stopped yesterday.

"What do you think of this?: The Super And The Bat. National City get a surprise in the form of a red and black suit and calls herself the Batwoman, she worked alongside the city's every own Supergirl and saved everyone." Kara read the first part to Kate who was impressed, she nodded and smiled at Kara.

"It's very impressive, Kara!" Kate exclaimed as she was impressed with the article so far. "Maybe you could get a picture of them and add it next to the article." She suggested, Kara smiled and nodded at the idea then she looked back up at Kate.

"Kate, I'm having a game night with my sister, Nia and a few others," Kara started, Kate nodded as she stood up straight and looked at Kara. "Would you like to join us?" Kara asked and Kate nodded which made Kara smile.

"I would love to come Kara," Kate replied, Kara was happy to hear that Kate was coming to game night but then Kate placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "Kara, before you get back to work, could we have a quick chat on the roof?" Kate asked, Kara was confused but she wanted to know what Kate was wanted to talk about so the pair then walked off and headed to the roof.

_**That's the end of chapter 2 of my SuperBat story and I do hope that you've enjoyed this. What does Kate want to talk to Kara about? Will Lena and Kara ever talk to each other? **_

_**How did it feel to see drunk Kara again? And I do hope that you enjoyed seeing drunk Kara telling Kate how she feels then kissing her.**_

_**See you all next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello and welcome to the third chapter of my Kate X Kara fanfic, we continue from where we left off: with Kara and Kate making their way up to the roof of . Enjoy!**_

The door to the roof on opened and out walked Kate Kane and Kara Danvers, they walked up towards the helipad then they stopped. Kate was standing in the middle of the Helipad while Kara was standing a few feet behind her, she was wondering what Kate was going to say to her.

"Kate, what are we doing what up here?" Kara asked as she removed her glasses, Kate took a deep breath then turned around and faced Kara.

"Kara, last night, you told me that you loved me when you were drunk," Kate started off, Kara could just remember that night. "But there's more as I too have a confession to make," Kate walked over to Kara and held her hands which confused Kara. "I too have feelings for you, Kara." Kate admitted, Kara was surprised to hear that confession from Kate and just as she was about to speak, their comms started beeping then they answered them.

"_Kara, Kate; we've got a situation!" _Alex told them, they nodded then ran towards the door. _"There's a group of masked people attacking some aliens in the park!" _Alex informed them, Kate and Kara nodded as they ran towards the fire exit and changed into their suits.

**National City Park:**

There were many people wearing gold masks and hoodies as they were targeting aliens, one of them was about to hit an alien with a baseball bat until a thin object threw past and cut the bat in half. The hooded people turned around to see the object towards Batwoman and Supergirl, the object turned out to be Batwoman's Batarangs which surprised all the hooded gold masks.

"What are you lot doing? Those aliens have done nothing to you!" Supergirl shouted as she pointed at the weapons in their hands, the hooded attackers had taken out metal poles and tools to attack. Batwoman took out another Batarang and flew it into the ground which made several attackers laugh.

"You missed us!" One of the hooded attackers laughed, they were about to attack but then all the metal weapons flew out of their hands and flew around the Batarang.

"I never miss," Batwoman told them, the hooded attackers ran towards Supergirl and Batwoman then the superheroines started fighting the hooded attackers. The attackers never stood a chance against both Supergirl and Batwoman as it took them a few minutes with their combined skills. "Let's call the cops then leave." Batwoman suggested and Supergirl agreed, they then left the scene and headed back to the DEO.

**DEO:**

Director Danvers was heading towards the balcony when Supergirl landed and instantly, Alex could tell that her sister was bothered by something. Alex walked over to Kara then they decided to talk in Alex's office where no one could hear them thanks to it being soundproof.

"Alright Kara, what's bothering you?" Alex asked, Kara shook her head as she took a seat opposite Alex. "Kara, we've been sisters for all our lives and I know when something's eating at you." Alex spoke up, Kara knew there was no hiding anything from Alex so she decided to tell her sister everything.

"You know that me and Lena haven't been talking since I returned with Kate?" Kara asked and Alex nodded, she noticed that Kara was nervous about something that wasn't to do with being Supergirl. "Well last night, I got drunk as I heard that she and James were engaged but Kate got back and…" Kara paused as she felt embarrassed, Alex stood up then walked around to sit next to her sister.

"Kara, whatever you tell me won't leave this room. I promise." Alex promised which made Kara feel a little less embarrassed so she decided to open up to her sister.

"The night I got drunk, I told Kate that I like her like how you like Kelly," Kara explained, Alex was surprised but she could tell by Kara's expression that she had more to say. "And before you contacted us, Kate had told me that she felt the same way." Kara looked down at the floor, Alex sat forward and held her sister's hand.

"Kara, I know you've had feelings for Lena all this time and you're still hoping for a chance, but maybe you should try and move on." Alex suggested, Kara knew that her sister was right, so she decided to try and move on.

"You're right, Alex," Kara smiled as she stood and dusted down her skirt, Alex looked up at her sister who was now smiling. "I have to move on from Lena and besides, I need to go and talk with Kate." Kara left the office as Alex watched her sister walk away, she was happy to see that Kara was trying to move on from Lena.

**L-Corp roof:**

Kate was stood on the rooftop of L-Corp in her batsuit, she was looking down at the city with the scanner on her gauntlet tracking down any crime in progress. But what Batwoman didn't know was that Lena Luthor had walked up to the roof and spotted the Bat, she walked slowly towards her but failed at Batwoman turned and was now facing Lena Luthor.

"Miss Luthor, sorry to startle you." Batwoman apologised, Kate had activated her voice filter to prevent Lena finding out that she was Batwoman.

"What are you doing on my building, Batwoman?" Lena asked as she looked at the Bat who had turned around and looked at the city.

"To look over the city and to take in the view," Batwoman explained, Lena smiled then walked over and stood alongside Batwoman. "Who's the lucky person?" Batwoman asked, Lena looked at Batwoman who was surprised then noticed that the heroine was looking at the ring.

"He's in charge of : James Olsen," Lena replied as she had started playing with her engagement ring. "How do you know Supergirl?" Lena asked, Batwoman didn't answer as she was checking her gauntlet for any crime.

"We met in Gotham City; she helped me with a difficult case," Batwoman answered then got back to scanning the city. "What's your deal with the Girl Of Steel?" Batwoman asked, Lena looked down at city with a smile.

"We both wanted to show the world that it can be protected without a man's touch," Lena explained, and Batwoman nodded as she knew how they felt. "Me and Supergirl get along but I miss my best friend, she's been avoiding me and I now know why." Lena was upset and secretly, Kate knew why but she couldn't say anything as she was Batwoman now and not Kate Kane.

"It's not my concern why you and your friend haven't been talking but I can tell you this," Batwoman spoke as she turned around and looked at Lena. "If you and her were as great friends as you say, then I'm sure she'll come back to you." Batwoman told Lena who knew that the Bat was right, she just had to give space to think.

"Who knew talking to someone with a mask was helpful? Thank you, Batwoman." Lena had turned around to shake the Bat's hand but she had disappeared so Lena decided to head back into L-Corp and get back to organizing her wedding day.

** :**

Kara was back at as she had to finish the article about Supergirl and Batwoman working together to protect the city but there was one thing she was missing: an interview with the Bat as James had requested it. Kara was about to walk over to Nia when her phone started ringing, Kara checked the caller to see that it was Kate so Kara answered it without a second thought.

"_Kara, are you at ?" _Kate asked, Kara looked around and noticed that everyone was working then she continued to talk with Kate.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Kara asked as she turned her chair around but then she noticed a dark figure standing on the rooftop of a nearby building with their right hand on the side of their head. "Are you coming here in your _other _suit?" Kara asked as she was curious to know what Kate was doing.

"_I heard that you need an interview with Batwoman so I'm coming in," _Kate informed her which made Kara smile: Kate was willing to help Kara with her job. _"Tell your boss that you've got a scheduled interview with Batwoman." _Kate told her then the call ended, Kara smiled then ran into James' office as he had just finished his coffee.

"Kara, you look like you've just won the Pulitzer," James teased, Kara shook her head as she took a few more steps forward. "Kara, have you got something for me?" James asked as he stood up and walked towards Kara.

"I have just got an interview with Batwoman," Kara informed her boss then at that moment, Batwoman flew in and landed on the balcony outside James' office. "She's here." Kara told her boss, James turned his head to see Batwoman walking into his office.

"Mister Olsen, pleasure to meet you," Batwoman smiled as she held her hand out, James walked towards her and shook her hand. "I'm here for the interview but I have one condition: Miss Danvers and Miss Nal conducts it." Batwoman requested which surprised James and Kara so James walked off to get Nia while Kara had a quiet chat with Batwoman.

"What are you doing, Kate?" Kara whispered, Kate gave the Kryptonian a wink just as James and Nia walked in. "Nia Nal, this is Batwoman and she would like us to interview her." Kara explained which made Nia smile and shook the Bat's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Batwoman," Nia was happy to meet her other idol, Batwoman smiled and nodded at the young journalist. "When would you like us to start?" Nia asked, Batwoman looked at the clock to check the time then looked back at Nia and Kara.

"Whenever you're ready," Batwoman answered, Nia and Kara then sat on the couch on the balcony with Batwoman. "Ask whatever you want to ask me but not the obvious one." Batwoman told the pair, Kara and Nia nodded as they understood then Nia had an idea.

"Could we set up on live TV? To show the city that there is another hero to protect it?" Nia suggested, Kara looked at Batwoman who nodded at the idea.

"I'm okay with that." Batwoman told the pair so Nia told James to set up the recording equipment while Kara went to talk with Kate.

"Thanks for this," Kara smiled then she held her hand out, Kate smiled back as she shook Kara's hand. "Kate, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight?" Kara asked as she was blushing, Kate smiled and nodded.

**DEO:**

Alex was in her office as she just finished a conversation with President when Brainiac walked in holding his tablet. Alex was curious to know what Brainy wanted to show her, he turned on the television and it started on the news channel to show Kara on TV with Nia and Batwoman.

** :**

"Hello everyone to the new network, I'm Kara Danvers with my colleague, Nia Nal," Kara introduced themselves and Nia waved. "Today, we have a special guest. She's been the talk of the city since her debut stopping a bank robbery with National City's Supergirl, please welcome: Batwoman." Kara and Nia turned to the left at the same as the camera to reveal Batwoman.

"First of all, welcome to National City, Batwoman and thank you for this interview." Nia started and Batwoman nodded as she sat back on the couch.

"I'm happy to be here in National City, it's far more better than Gotham." Batwoman told everyone, Kara and Nia start forward and started the interview.

"I think the important question that everyone wants to know is: why did you come to National City?" Kara asked with a smile, Batwoman smiled at the pair then started talking.

"I came to National City because my friend asked for help and now, I feel like this city is where I belong." Batwoman told everyone with a smile, Nia then sat forward and looked at Batwoman.

"Batwoman, how do you know Supergirl? I think everyone wants to know how you two meet." Nia pointed out and Kara nodded in agreement, Batwoman nodded then looked at the camera.

"Me and Supergirl met when we were fighting bad guys in Gotham; I thought I was going to get crushed but Supergirl saved me," Batwoman told everyone but Kara knew the truth about how she and Kate met. "Afterwards, me and her kept in touch then a few days ago; Supergirl visited me and invited me to come and help in National City." Batwoman explained to everyone, she sat forward and looked at the camera.

"Thank you for telling us about how you met the Girl Of Steel, Batwoman," Kara told the Bat as she smiled then Kara just thought of another question. "One more question for you Batwoman if you have the time," Kara asked and Batwoman nodded then she waited for her final quest. "This question is from the people of National City: Are you and Supergirl a couple?" Kara asked and Nia nodded as she wanted to know, so did everyone else in National City.

"We are great friends but I promise you that we aren't a couple," Batwoman answered with a smile, Kara and Nia nodded as they understood the heroine. "But that doesn't mean that it won't ever happen, who knows what the future holds? Even us heroes like the chance of finding romance." Batwoman told everyone and they all agreed with the hero.

"Thank you for answering all our questions, Batwoman and also for being here to answer these questions," Kara thanked as she held out her hand then Batwoman shook it. "We hope that this helped answer any questions about our new caped hero and see you all again soon." Kara told everyone then the interview ended and everyone left the room, Batwoman got up and walked over to the balcony with Kara walking behind her.

"I hope we can meet again, Miss Danvers." Batwoman smiled and when no one was looking, Kate winked at Kara then flew away. The wink had made Kara blush and when Nia walked to ask what had happened, Kara confessed to her friend that she had date but didn't reveal their name and Kara was looking forward for her date with Kate.

_**This is the end of chapter 3 and I hope that you've enjoyed it. Do you like how Kara and Kate's relationship is moving? Will Kara and Lena ever talk about their relationship? And how was the interview; did you like it? **_

_**I look forward to reading all your reviews and hope you enjoy the future chapters. Bye for now!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to chapter 4 of my Kara X Kate story. Let's see how the Super and Bat have been!**_

**National City:**

Two weeks had passed since Batwoman's interview and everyone was supporting her and Supergirl, they were thankful to have two heroes protecting their city. Supergirl and Batwoman were the most popular topic being talked about, even more popular than Lena and James' wedding. Kate and Kara were in the DEO training room, Kara had made it fair by opening the Kryptonite vents and releasing a low undeadly amount of Kryptonite into the room.

"You know, you're really good!" Kara complimented as she got off the floor as Kate had just tripped her up. "You may even be better than Alex." Kara complimented, Kate smiled then the pair moved closer and kissed: Kate and Kara were now a couple but were keeping it a secret, even from Alex.

"Be careful else your sister will find out," Kate advised, Kara nodded then she sat down. "Why are you nervous about your family and friends knowing about us?" Kate asked, Kara looked up at Kate as she sat down next to her.

"I'm afraid, Kate. I'm afraid that we won't last," Kara confessed, Kate was confused by what Kara meant until Kara held her hand. "What if our relationship doesn't survive when you go back to Earth-1?" Kara asked, she looked down at the floor until she felt Kate's arms around her.

"Kara, if you want me too, I can move here and tell my Dad that I've gone travelling," Kate offered which surprised Kara. "My Dad hardly ever notices me, my Step-Mom has been lying to me and my step-sister sends her time in clubs." Kate explained, Kara felt terrible for Kate and what she had gone through in her life.

"I promise you that if you ever need me, I'll be there," Kara promised which made Kate smile, the pair then got up just as Alex walked down the stairs. "Alex, is everything alright?" Kara asked as she smiled, Alex handed back Kara's phone to see that it was Lena.

"We all have to overcome our fears else they'll hunt us," Kate explained, Kara agreed then answered Lena's phone call. "Hello Lena, how are you?" Kara asked as she turned around to talk to Lena in private while Alex and Kate had a private chat.

**L-Corp:**

Lena was sat by her desk in her office as she was working through budgets for the new statue coming to the city, the doors to her office opened and in stepped Kara Danvers who was now wearing her hair down.

"Kara! It's been a while!" Lena exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair then hugged Kara until she looked behind Kara to see Kate Kane walking in. "I didn't know you were bringing friends along." Lena said as she was surprised, Kara looked at Kate then nodded as she had come to tell Lena something.

"Sorry that I haven't been around Lena but I had a good reason," Kara started explaining as she and Lena sat on the couch while Kate stood up against the huge television. "I've been with Kate… we're together and we wanted to spend some time together." Kara told Lena who then looked up at Kate who was smiling.

"You two are together?" Lena asked as she was surprised and so was Kate as Kara said she wanted to keep things between them quiet.

"Yeah. At first, I wanted our relationship to be a secret but then I thought about it and decided to not be afraid of what others think." Kara explained, Kate was impressed with Kara's honestly. Lena sat forward and held Kara's hand as she smiled, the pair looked at each other until Kara let go of Lena's hand. "Kate, we should go else we'll be late for your interview." Kara lied, Kate knew what her girlfriend meant so she nodded then walked over to hold Kara's hand.

"What's the interview for?" Lena asked with a smile, she was curious to know so Kara lied for Kate which the Bat thought was charming.

"She's got an interview with John to work at his PI office," Kara explained and Kate nodded, Lena held her hand out and Kara shook it then Lena and Kate shook hands. "See you later. Lena." Kara called out as she and Kate left her office, Lena waved at the pair just as the door shut.

"Kara, what was that about?" Kate asked, Kara looked down then looked back up at Kate.

"Some part of me still likes Lena but my heart beats loud when I'm with you." Kara confessed, Kate nodded then held Kara's hands.

"I understand that more than you realise," Kate told Kara, the pair started walking away from Lena's office. "I was dating this woman called Reagan. But we broke up as I was still in love with Sophie; you met her at the bar on my Earth." Kate reminding her, Kara remembered the woman that Kate was talking about.

"Do you still have feelings for Sophie now?" Kara asked as she was curious, Kate shook her head as she smiled at Kara.

"I used to but when you showed up, they disappeared and I started having feelings for you," Kate confessed which made Kara smile. "Kara, what do you say we go and tell your family about us?" Kate suggested, Kara nodded then the pair walked off and headed to Kara's apartment.

**Kara's apartment:**

Few hours later, Kara had invited all her friends to her apartment as she was going to announce to everyone about her and Kate. It was also game night which meant Lena was there as well, they were about to start playing charades when Kara stood up and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Kara told them which surprised them all, Kate nodded at Kara who was feeling nervous. "These past two weeks, I've started dating someone and I'm also gay." Kara admitted then Kate stood up and walked over to Kara, the pair held hands which made everyone cheer. Alex jumped up and hugged her sister then Kate, everyone got up and hugged Kara and Kate.

"I'm so happy for you, Kara!" Alex exclaimed, Kara smiled then Alex turned to Kate. "You break my sister's heart, I'll give you hell." Alex threatened, Kate nodded then the pair shook hands.

"We want to thank you all for supporting us," Kate announced as she wrapped her arm around Kara's waist. "Kara and I were afraid at first as we didn't know what people were going to think about us. And we were trying to get other past loves but now they're over with, we wanted to announce to everyone that we're together." Kate explained, everyone nodded and kept smiling.

"I think we should celebrate this moment," Kelly suggested as she moved closer to Alex until she was cuddled into the DEO Director's shoulder. "I'll get us a bottle of champagne and we'll celebrate Kara coming out and relationship." Kelly told everyone and they all agreed, even Kara and Kate.

"See, Kara? You had nothing to be afraid of." Kate told her and Kara nodded, she was right to not be afraid and tell everyone that she was now dating Kate. "Now, let's get some music on to celebrate!" Kate shouted and everyone agreed, Kate walked over to the stereo that Kara had and pressed play which caused the music to start. Everyone started partying and celebrating, Lena walked over to Kara then they walked over to the window and started talking.

"Kara, there's something I want to tell you," Lena started, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper then handed it to Kara. "This is form to say that you'll become the new boss of Worldwide Media as James is leaving." Lena explained, Kara was surprised with how things had gone for her: first she started dating Kate, then she got accepted for being gay and now, she was being offered a chance to be in charge of .

"I don't know what to say," Kara told Lena with a surprised expression, Lena handed the form to Kara just as Kate walked over. "When do you need an answer by?" Kara asked as she looked down at the form, Lena smiled then placed a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I'll accept it whenever you've got an answer," Lena answered then left Kara and Kate to talk. "See you later you two and congrats for getting together." Lena congratulated then hugged the new couple and left the party while James stayed behind, Kara and Kate smiled then looked at the form.

"Well, what do you think, Kara?" Kate asked and noticed that Kara was puzzled over her future: could she be able to be both Supergirl and the boss of .

"I don't know if I can do this, Kate," Kara admitted as she looked at her girlfriend, Kate then held Kara's hand and smoothed it. "Can I really be both?" Kara asked as she looked up at everyone and removed her glasses, she was confused on what to do with her life.

"Kara, I'll support you no matter what you choose to do." Kate told her girlfriend, Kara smiled then kissed Kate on the lips. "So, what do you want to do?" Kate asked after they broke up their kiss, Kara smiled as she looked at the form Lena had given her.

"I've made my decision," Kara answered, she picked up a pen and started signing the form. "There." Kara smiled then handed the form to Kate for her to read the bottom of it.

"You're taking the job at as the CEO?" Kate asked, Kara nodded then the pair took their champagne glasses and stood. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Kate told everyone, they all turned and looked at both Kara and Kate. "I would like you all to lift your glasses for the new CEO of Worldwide Media: Kara Danvers!" Kate exclaimed as she held up her glass, everyone held up their glasses or beers as they smiled at Kara.

"Congrats sis!" Alex exclaimed as she hugged Kara, the Danvers sisters smiled and hugged each other as now they both had what they wanted: the one they love and the job they wanted. Everyone started cheering and celebrating for Kara but what they didn't know that the biggest fight of their lives was coming.

_**This is the end for chapter 4 but there is more to come. There will be a time jump in chapter 5 as it will take place after Crisis On Infinite Earths. What will happen for our Super and Bat after Crisis? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all next time. Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Finale

_**Welcome everyone to chapter 5 of my SuperBat story and like I said at the end of chapter 4, this chapter will take place after Crisis. I hope you enjoy!**_

**National City, Earth Prime:**

After saving the multiverse and restoring everything, the heroes went back to their lives but some were still grieving their friend: Oliver Queen. Kara and Kate had went to the alien bar and started drinking while toasting and talking about their new lives as Earth-38 and Earth-1 had merged together with another Earth which was home to Black Lightning.

"Now that our Earths have merged, at least it makes things easier when it comes to visiting each other." Kara smiled, Kate nodded then they held their beer bottles and tapped them together.

"To Oliver." The pair toasted then drank their beer, Kate looked behind her to see Alex and Kelly walking towards them.

"Kara, Kate, are you two okay?" Kelly asked, she knew what had happened thanks to Alex telling her. "We're sorry for Oliver." Kelly apologised, Kara smiled then hugged both Alex and Kelly while Kate stayed sat down.

"Come on, Kate." Alex encouraged, Kate placed her drink down then joined in the hug which made her feel happy. Kara and Kate stepped back then looked at Alex and Kelly until Kara's phone vibrated.

"Sorry but me and Kate gotta go." Kara told the couple, she and Kate drank the rest of the drinks then walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as she was curious, Kate and Kara stopped then turned to look at Kelly and Alex.

"We're going to meet Felicity and Team Arrow at the bunker; to pay our respects." Kate explained then she and Kara walked off hand in hand. Alex and Kelly walked over to the bar and took a seat then waited for their usual drinks.

**Star City:**

Everyone who had worked with Oliver as both himself and the Green Arrow were in the bunker: they wanted somewhere to go and pay their respects as a family. Earth-2 Laurel was there with Dinah as they were supporting each other, Barry had turned up with Caitlin and Cisco as Iris was in Coast City with Wally, Jefferson Pierce (Black Lightning) was also there to show his respects. The elevator opened and out stepped Kate and Kara with Clark and Lois.

"Kara, Kate." The four turned around to see Barry walking over to them, he then hugged all of them including Kate. "How are you baring?" Barry asked as he was concerned, Kara and Kate nodded then Clark stepped forward.

"Thanks for inviting us, Barry." Clark spoke as he removed his glasses, Barry nodded then he shook Clark's hand. "Oliver made all of us unite as one but it feels empty without him." Clark said as he wrapped his arm around Lois, Barry nodded then Felicity walked over with future Mia.

"Barry, me, Mom and John were wondering if you could speak on our behalf?" Mia asked, Barry looked at Mia who looked like she had been crying then she looked at Felicity.

"Of course I will." Barry answered, he then hugged Mia who hugged back. "I'll go and speak for you and your family." Barry smiled then he walked over to John and Felicity to tell him what he was doing.

"Mia?" Kara asked, Mia turned around and looked at Kara who had just removed her glasses. "I understand what you are going through. When I was William's age now, my entire planet was destroyed and killed all my family. My mom survived but she was the only one from my family that did." Kara explained, Mia felt sorry for Kara then looked up at her.

"Does the pain ever go away?" Mia asked as she started to cry again, Kara placed a hand on Mia's shoulder and tried to smile to reassure her.

"I wish I could say yes but I'd be lying," Kara admitted, Mia was about to look down at the floor but Kara raised her head up. "But just because your Dad is gone doesn't mean that he isn't with you, in there." Kara told Mia then pointed at her heart, Mia nodded then hugged Kara.

"Mia?" Kara and Mia looked up to see Felicity walking towards them. "Kara, thank you so much for coming. Bad time to ask but who are they? Barry told me that you were bringing others with you." Felicity asked Kara as she looked at the people alongside Kara.

"This is Clark Kent and his wife, Lois Lane." Kara introduced Felicity's eyes widened as she knew who Clark and Lois are.

"You mean the Clark Kent? Your Super cousin?" Felicity asked, Clark nodded then Felicity shook Lois' hand. "And it's nice to meet you too, Lois." Felicity smiled, she then looked at the woman next to Kara who was holding Kara's hand.

"And this is Kate Kane; Batwoman and my girlfriend." Kara introduced, Felicity hugged Kate and surprisingly, Kate hugged back.

"Me and Kara were there when Oliver created the new universe," Kate told Felicity then she stepped forward and held Felicity's hand. "We all promised to help you and your family in any way and I mean, we all did: Me, Kara, Clark, Barry, Jefferson and Sara." Kate explained, Felicity smiled then looked at Kara and Kate.

"You two look perfect together," Felicity complimented then she spoke again. "If you two truly love each other, make every moment count because we don't know how long we have in this life." Felicity advised then she walked off to join Mia just as Barry tapped his glass to get everyones' attention.

"Hello everyone. Today, we mourn the loss of a man who had given up so much to protect the people he loved and the city he loved. Oliver Queen was a great man who inspired all of us to be a better version of ourselves." Barry spoke to everyone and they all nodded in agreement. "I remember the time I first met Oliver; I lied to him to get onto a case to try and prove to people that the impossible was possible. We didn't connect straight away but then we became friends and a mentor." Barry told everyone then he smiled and spoke again. "If it wasn't for Oliver then I wouldn't be The Flash. Oliver inspired me to become something he could never be; a hero. But in the end, Oliver was a greater hero than any one of us but a hero is nothing compared to a friend," Barry paused as he looked at Sara, Ray, Clark, Kara, Kate, Lois, Caitlin, Cisco and Jefferson. "A brother," Barry looked at John and Thea who was cuddling into Roy's shoulder. "A mentor," Barry then looked at Laurel Lance, Dinah, Renee, Curtis and Rory Regan. "Finally, a husband and father." Barry turned and looked at Felicity, William and future Mia. Kara then walked up with Kate, Jefferson, Sara and Clark to join Barry.

"To Oliver Queen; the greatest man in history and may he forever guide us." Kara announced as she held up a glass of champagne then everyone else held up their glasses.

"To Oliver!" Everyone shouted, they then lowered their glasses while Mia looked at the heroes in the centre.

"Mom, would Dad be okay if I followed in his footsteps?" Mia asked her mom then she looked at the heroes in the middle of the room.

"Your father would be so proud of you and he would always support you," Felicity told her daughter as she blushed her hair. "Go and do what you want to do." Felicity told her, Mia nodded then she walked towards the heroes and Jefferson was the first to notice.

"Mia, I'm sorry for your loss," Jeff comforted, Mia nodded then looked at the other heroes. "Is there something on your mind?" Jeff asked, Mia nodded then spoke up.

"I want to join your team," Mia requested, the heroes looked at Mia and they could see that she was determined. "I want to continue my father's legacy." Barry looked at Mia then smiled, he took two steps towards Mia and looked at her.

"You remind me of my daughter; Nora," Barry smiled as he looked at Mia. "She was from the future too but her future was erased when she defeated a foe from the future. But Nora was determined to do anything to impress me, just like Nora." Barry spoke, he placed a hand on Mia's shoulder and smiled. "Welcome to the team, Mia." Barry held out his hand, Mia nodded then shook Barry's but during all that, Kate had sneaked away.

"Has anyone seen where Kate went?" Kara asked, no one knew where the Bat of the Future had disappeared to so Kara used her x-ray vision: Kate was standing outside the building.

"Go and talk to her, Kara." Clark told her cousin, Kara turned around and looked at her friends. "It's fine, we'll still be here when you get back." Clark promised and the other heroes nodded, Kara smiled then sped off to find Kate.

**Outside:**

Kate was standing outside the building that was used by Oliver and Team Arrow as a cover for Oliver to become Mayor. Kate had taken out a small scarlet red box and looked at it, she was about to open it when she heard footsteps behind her; it was Kara so Kate quickly put the box back inside her pocket.

"Kate, is everything okay?" Kara asked as she was worried, Kate gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile to put Kara's worried mind at ease. "I was worried when you walked off, is there something on your mind?" Kara asked, she held Kate's hands which made the Bat smile.

"There is something I've been thinking about," Kate started, Kara looked at her girlfriend as she was puzzled. "Since Oliver's death during Crisis, it made me think about us and just how short life is." Kate explained, Kara was confused by what Kate was saying.

"What do you mean, Kate?" Kara asked as she was puzzled, Kate reached into her pocket and took out the small scarlet red box.

"What I mean is…." Kate paused as she opened the box to reveal a gold engagement ring with a diamond in the centre with four small rubies around it. "Kara Danvers, will you marry me?" Kate asked with a smile, Kara couldn't believe that Kate was proposing to her then she smiled and was blushing.

"Kate Kane, I will marry you." Kara answered then pulled her fiancée into a kiss while Kate slid the ring onto Kara's ring finger. "I love it and I love you, babe." Kara smiled, Kate smiled too then they hugged for several long minutes.

**Later:**

After everyone had left the Arrow Bunker and went home, Kara and Kate had gone to the S.T.A.R Labs Research Facility to visit Oliver's suit as they wanted to pay their respects to their friend.

"We thought we would find you two here," Kate and Kara turned around to see the other League members along with Alex, Nia, Ray, Ralph, Caitlin, Wally, Nora and Cisco. "We all miss him." Sara told the pair, everyone then stood alongside Kara and Kate as they looked down at the floor as they thought about Oliver. The team then looked up and were about to leave when Nora noticed something on Kara's finger.

"Kara, is there something you want to tell us?" Nora asked, Kara smiled then could see that Nora was looking at her ring.

"Yeah, there is something we want to tell you all," Kara told them, she and Kate then looked at their friends and family as Kara held up her right hand to reveal her ring. "Me and Kate are engaged." Kara announced, everyone was happy as they cheered for Kara and Kate.

"Congrats Kara." Alex congratulated her as she hugged her sister then she looked at Kate. "You break Kara's heart, you better start running." Alex told Kate and she nodded, Barry then hugged both Kara and Kate.

"You two look perfect together, I'm happy for you." Barry smiled, Kara and Kate were both happy that everyone was happy for them.

"And there's another reason we wanted everyone to meet here," Kate told them, everyone was wondering what Kate wanted to tell them but Kara walked over to a computer that they had brought over. "A friend of mine has helped bring some tech here; we thought that we could expand and become some more." Kate explained, everyone nodded as they liked the idea.

"Like a League that protects the world!" Ray shouted, Kate nodded with a smile. "I think we should name it something that Oliver stood for: like a League Of Justice." Ray suggested, everyone chuckled at the suggestion.

"Justice League, I like it." Mia smiled and everyone agreed. "Is there anything we should know?" Mia asked as she smirked and crossed her arms, Kara nodded then she looked at Nia.

"Nia, I would like you to join the League." Kara requested with a smile, Nia was speechless by Kara's request. "You've proved yourself many times that you can handle whatever comes your way." Kara spoke, Nia looked at the other members: Barry, Sara, J'onn, Kate, Clark, Mia and Jefferson; they were all smiling and nodded at her.

"I will join you." Nia answered which made everyone smile, Kara walked over to her best friend and hugged Nia. "Now, let's go and celebrate Kara and Kate's engagement!" Nia shouted, everyone nodded then left the building to celebrate the engagement of Supergirl and Batwoman.

**Epilogue:**

Two months had passed and a lot had changed: Ray, Thea, Roy, Ralph, Caitlin, Wally, Anissa and Jennifer had joined the Justice League. Kara was still trying to mend her relationship with Lena but was having no luck. Meanwhile, Kara and Kate got married and were living in Gotham which meant that Kara had left and handed her job to Nia who was both happy and sad: happy to be promoted to reporter but sad that Kara had left. The married couple were now fighting together as Supergirl and Batwoman in Gotham but when they were in their civilian clothes: Kate was working at her new gay bar while Kara was a reporter.

The Super and the Bat were happy as they got what they wanted, how could their lives get any better?

_**And that is the end of The Super and The Bat. I really hoped that you enjoyed this story as I enjoyed writing it. Did you have any favourite moments whilst reading this? **_

_**If you like another SuperBat or another DC CW pairing story wrote, I'm open to requests as half of my stories are fan requested. **_

_**See you all again, I hope. Ciao!**_


End file.
